


Careful What You Wish For

by mysterixn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and gabe simultaneously loves it and wants to die, and lots of innuendos, gabe teases jack, mildly nsfw, then jack gets a mouth on him, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's teasing in Overwatch's younger days leads to Jack learning a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> http://oldguysruleuk.co.uk/t-img-large/img/going-downhill.jpg this is the rough ref i had that inspired this fic :^)

“Hey there, sweetness.”

Jack flushed a bright red, and turned to face Gabe, who had his hands on his hips. “Why do you--” Jack stumbled over his words for a minute, and Gabe smiled. “Why do you call me things like that?”

“Why not? I like seeing that blush on your face.” Jack’s blush darkened at that. The poor country hick couldn’t even take a few compliments without stammering and turning various shades of red. Gabe frankly thought it was adorable. “I do think I’d like to see if the rest of you blushes just as much, though,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Jack gaped at him, scrambling to find words. “I- um-”

Gabe chuckled. “Relax, kid. I’m not going to jump you here, out in the open. Unless you’d like that,” Gabe commented slyly, and Jack sputtered.

“You’re insufferable,” Jack managed, through a heavy blush and copious fidgeting. Gabe laughed.

“I know. And you like it.”

Jack attempted to glare at him, though it looked more like a pout. “I do not.”

“Suuure, _cariño_. Keep telling yourself that.” Jack looked even more put out at the use of a language he didn’t know, and Gabe vowed he’d teach Jack one day, just so that he had use of another language to tease him in. It was fun, keeping the newbie on his toes around Gabe. He wasn’t sure what it was about him, but Jack seemed to draw his attention every time they saw each other, and Gabe wasn’t about to let so many opportunities slide by.

And it had only been a few days since Jack had joined Overwatch.

He was gonna have fun messing around with the “golden boy.”

* * *

 

Nearly 6 months after Jack Morrison first joined Overwatch -- 6 amusing months of Gabe relentlessly teasing and joking with him -- Jack seemed to gain some sort of confidence.

“Hey, cutie.”

Gabe jumped at the voice behind him, and turned to see Jack standing there (of course it was him). Then his brain caught up.

“What… did you just say?”

Jack grinned. “I’ll have you know I’m a quick learner,” he said, ignoring Gabe’s question.

Gabe took that as a challenge. “Oh? Are you gonna try to out-banter me? Give it a shot, darling. Your mouth’s got nothing on me.”

Jack barely flushed at the use of the nickname -- surprising, considering he’d been still been doing that barely a week ago. “Maybe not, but I don’t think I’d mind my mouth being _on_ you, though.”

Gabe froze, heat rising in his face. Had Jack just…? The answering grin told him that he had definitely just made that joke. “Careful what you wish for, _querido_ ,” Gabe managed to choke out, still in a mild state of shock after Jack's words.

Jack just let out a short laugh in reply, and Gabe groaned inwardly.

 _Damn_ , he was fucked.

Later, though, he’d agree that Jack had definitely not minded at all having his mouth on him, and had even looked damn good doing it.

* * *

 

Even years after Overwatch was disbanded, years after the explosion, years in which they fought and loved and figured each other out, Jack still had a mouth on him.

Gabe walked into the living room of their shared apartment -- and stopped. Jack was relaxing in the comfy armchair, as usual, and with a book almost pressed to his face, as usual, but…

“What the hell are you wearing, Jack,” Gabe grumbled. Jack shifted his arms slightly to better show off the beige “Old Guys Rule” shirt he was sporting, putting down his book in the process to look up at Gabe.

“What? You don’t like it?” Jack feigned innocence as Gabe stared him down.

Gabe was having none of it. “I’ll only let you wear that if you’re wearing nothing else,” he quipped, and it was satisfying to see a blush cover Jack’s visorless face as he processed the words. “It’s hideous otherwise.”

“God, Gabe,” Jack groaned. “Why would that ever happen?”

“Because you like listening to me?”

Jack snorted. “Have I ever listened to you? Even once?”

Gabe grinned. “Well, I can think of a few times… after missions, in our shared dorm, my fingers and tongue up your--”

Gabe was interrupted by the pillow thrown at him, which was possibly intended to hit his face, but instead hit him in the chest. Gabe grabbed it, startled, then laughed. “Yeesh. You still have bad aim, too.”

Jack glared. “At least when we were younger, _I_ wasn’t a quickshooter like you.”

Ouch. “I couldn’t help it! You just looked too appealing on your knees.” Gabe shot Jack a sly smirk, and Jack’s blush flared up again. He still couldn’t handle a few jokes when he was on the receiving end. Some things never changed.

“Shut up and let me read in peace,” Jack said.

“Well, when I walk in here again, you’d better not be wearing that shirt -- unless it’s _only_ that shirt.” Jack rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion, and Gabe laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Hours later, Gabe found Jack yet again in the living room, and this time he really _did_ freeze in place.

Jack was only wearing the shirt.

He suspected Jack had grabbed the slightly larger size when he bought it, because the shirt came down to just above the middle of his thighs, showing off Jack’s legs and the fact that boxers, if he was wearing any, would definitely show under the shirt, which meant that he was _definitely_ not wearing any. Gabe felt his mouth run dry as his gaze traveled along Jack’s legs, up to his thighs, the hem of his shirt just barely covering--

Jack cleared his throat, and Gabe wrenched his gaze upwards. Jack was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. “My eyes are up here, Gabe.”

“Fuck, Jack. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Jack looked down at his book, but replied all the same. “I figured I’d listen to you for once. It seemed like it’d be fun.”

Gabe struggled to contain himself. “Oh, so you _can_ hear me. And here I was beginning to think I’ve just been talking to myself for years,” he chokes out.

Jack can probably hear the strain in his voice, which makes Gabe scowl slightly. “Yea, well, I unfortunately can’t _see_ you from over here. Why don’t you come closer so that I can _feel_ you instead?”

Gabe’s face heated up at that. _Fuck_. “ _Quién le enseñó esto_ ,” he grumbles, even as he steps closer to Jack. Jack grins as he puts down his book and allows Gabe to straddle his lap.

“You did, actually. Or don’t you remember? Is old age finally getting to you?” Jack teases, and Gabe presses his hands into Jack’s shoulders.

“Damn, that’s right. Not sure if I should thank my past self--” Gabe leans in and lets his hips grind against Jack’s-- “or punch him.”

Jack huffs against the skin of Gabe’s neck. “Knowing you, you’d probably thank him. You like this, don’t you?”

“Well _you_ sure like using your mouth,” Gabe mumbles. He’s too preoccupied with the feeling of Jack’s thighs against his, and how Jack is obviously reacting to his touches.

“Yea, well, I don’t think I’d mind using my mouth _on_ you,” Jack replies, and Gabe nearly chokes.

“You… you used that way back then, too. Guess you really do like getting your mouth on me, huh?”

Jack smirks as he leans in and presses his lips to Gabe’s neck. “How about,” he says, interrupting with a small bite to the skin, “I show you just how much I like it.”

Gabe’s head falls back, and he groans. “Damn. I can’t win against you, can I,” he manages to get out through the pleasant haze falling over him.

Jack smiles against his skin even as he places another kiss, then a bite. “Nope,” he agrees. “But you can sure try.”

Gabe’s not sure he’ll ever be able to win against Jack. Not when he was so damn mouthy all the time.

And Gabe wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a conversation i had on the mchanzo discord that started with the "old guys rule" shirt and i the person i had the convo with is beautiful
> 
> spanish:  
> cariño/querido: darling, dear, w/e  
> Quién le enseñó esto: Who taught you that


End file.
